


Sweet dreams are made of nightmares

by Meep124



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep124/pseuds/Meep124
Summary: When dreams are illusions  and nightmares are reality





	1. Chapter 1

"You like him don't you?And don't lie!" Elizabeth said in a hushed tone.  
"No I do not!" Liberty said blushing "Plus even if I did he is out of my league!"  
"Fine Ms.Grumpy have it your way,you'll be lonely and with 70 cats in 20 years." Elizabeth said laughing  
"We're only in 9th grade so give me a break." Liberty said in offended tone.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes before the bell rang "Well I'll see you after school then same time?"  
"Yeah don't worry I'll be there."  
- ** _Later that day_** -  
"So homework what all do you have?"Elizabeth asked.  
"Math, science and literature."Liberty said collapsing on the bed dramatically.  
"Well let's just start now so we can be done by 4 okay Libby?"  
"But Liz what fun is there in homework!"  
"Their is none so that's why we do it now."  
"Fine but if we are not done by 4 so help me your dead to me."  
"Extreme much."  
"Page 407 it says."Liberty said ignoring her.  
"Well then let's get started."Elizabeth said changing the subject.  
- ** _One Hour Later_** -  
"And done by," Elizabeth said looking at her phone, "3:57."  
"Fine you beat me, so let's play a game perhaps?" Liberty said looking over at the new game system.  
"Maybe later."Elizabeth said checking her E-mail.  
"What's up, you never refuse games?" Liberty said looking over to Liz's screen before it was turned away.  
"It's nothing don't worry about, Okay."Elizabeth said shutting off her phone before getting up and stretching.  
"Hand over the phone if you won't tell me."Liberty said putting her hand out.  
"You can't get in I have changed the passcode again."Elizabeth said sitting down on the bed.  
"You should really stop changing it ya-know."Liberty said sighing.  
"Well let's get to the game then and forget about this."Elizabeth said getting up to grab the controllers.  
"Fine, but let me choose the game this time!"Liberty said getting up and scanning through the games "How about this one?"  
"No it's a one player horror,"Elizabeth said, "And not a very good one ether."  
"Fine then play it then!"Liberty said stubbornly.  
"Ugh, but as I said it's not very good."  
- _ **3 Hours Later**_ -  
"Bye see ya tomorrow at practice."Elizabeth said  
"Yeah see you tomorrow."Liberty said.  
-Later that night-  
"Lizzy I am home!"A voice shouted from each the door.  
"Okay Mom!"Elizabeth shouted back getting dressed for bed.  
"Are you hungry?"Mom said now in the kitchen.  
"No."Elizabeth said bluntly.  
"Okay night then."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning off the lights and going to bed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth awoke in a strange new environment filled with dolls everywhere before it faded away and into darkness.She looked around for any source of light she found none.Suddenly one figure appeared it was a women looked no older than 30 standing there smiling at her before looking behind her towards kids?Why had she not noticed them then she squinted seeing they were not children but human sized dolls.She wanted to run but something was holding her there.She finally looked down to see string holding her down shiny clear string like that of puppet strings, before blacking out.  
"liz Liz LIZ!"I heard someone say it sounded familiar but I can't react it hurts all over I finally opened my eyes to blinding light and a dark figure.I realized it was what was saying my name so I finally sat up getting used to the light.  
"Liberty?"I said finally getting a not so blurry look at her.  
"Where are we?"She said in a quiet tone.  
"What are you-"I said before looking around and seeing a factory in the distance and dead grass around us.  
"Are you ok, I found you like this here and I thought you may have some answers?"She sounded slightly worried.  
"Yeah I am fine, and sorry but I have no clue what is going on, so I guess we go to the factory it appears to have people, so they may have a answer."I said not mentioning about the woman and the fact that I was in pain.  
So we started walking to the factory when a bell chimed 11:00   
"Well that's one question answered we are asleep."She said hopefully "And that means we cannot feel pain here."  
That worried me if we're asleep then we are defenseless and I am assuming we cannot wake up and that means that something bad must be happening in the real world.  
"Hey Liz you sure you're ok?"she said worried.  
"Yeah I am fine"I lied, "Just spaced out."  
We continued to walk until the clock chimed 12:00 a puppet bird flew onto my shoulder an chirped happily.  
"Where did that bird come from Liz?"Liberty asked looking around  
"I don't honestly know, but we have it so let's continue."I said petting the bird causing it to nuzzle into my hand.  
"It's so cute!"Liberty said trying to pet it the bird, it nipping her finger causing me to laugh, "your not so cute now."  
We finally continued to walk to the factory 1:00,2:00,3:00,4:00, and 5:00 it chimed before we got to the factory the bird flying around unhappily.  
"Well kids why don't you enter."A sweet voice said causing us to step away from the door, "I won't bite just enter as you both said its just a dream."  
Finally the clock chimed 6:00  
"See you tomorrow kids."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the ground face first what a way to wake up.  
"Liz wake up time for school."  
"Ok."I grumbled getting up and looking in the mirror, as I saw a trial of red dripping from my nose,"Crap!"I said running to the bathroom.  
20 minutes later  
"Are you ok?"Liberty asked as we walked to school.  
"Yeah at least I hope..."  
"You hope?"She said oblivious.  
"Don't worry about it."I said fake smiling.  
"Fine tell me eventually though."She said rolling her eyes.  
"Mean."  
"Whatever Caroline."She said breaking into a sprint.  
"HOW DARE YOU!"I said chasing Liberty.Eventually we got to school gasping for air.  
"Never again."She said between breaths.  
"We're not done yet."  
"Wait what?"She said stepping away.  
"That won't help you."I said in a singsong voice.  
"No! Why me?!?"She said exaggeratedly.  
"Woe is you."I said entering the school.  
After school  
'Crap I hope the teacher didn't notice my spacing out.' I thought walking into a pole and falling 'now they will' I thought quickly grabbing my stuff as the new student walked over helping me.  
"So...are you ok?"He asked helping me up.  
"Yeah nothing broken...I take that back my dignity is gone, but that doesn't really matter."  
He slightly Laughed helping me up as liberty walked over.  
"Can you stop flirting with your new boyfriend?"She said causing both of us to blush.  
"Sorry Ms.Needy."I said, "Thanks..."  
"Call me Logan."He answered.  
"See you tomorrow then I need to take her home."I said getting back a liberty and making him laugh.  
"Let's just go."She said dragging me from school.  
"Can I get up please?"  
"You wish."Liberty said letting me go.We walked to my house doing our new homework for the day.  
2 hours later  
"See you tomorrow."She said walking to her car  
"Bye Libby."I said walking inside to my room.  
-2 hours later-  
As I spun in my chair bored looking at my phone.  
8:00  
"Oh huh it's 8."I said going over to my charger and plugging in my phone.Before walking to my bed.  
"Well let's try this again."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up again this time in a office Liberty nowhere to be found the woman was back with that smile this time with a doll in her hands.  
"See I told you I didn't bite."She said  
"Who are you!"I demanded answers   
"My my inpatient are we o well I am Madam Puppeteer, I am your old friend Lizzie.."  
"Where is Liberty!"  
"She isn't asleep yet sadly and I had so many plans."  
"Why am I here."  
"I need a new puppet and you fit very well."She said waving her hand the bird appearing.  
"What do you mean puppet."I said backing up  
"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Yeah I do so tell me!"  
"How about no."  
"Why."  
"But I can say, You were the one who placed you friend liberty in this that is why she's here."  
"What!"  
"So if you give up now she will be fine and forget this ever happened but if not then o-well she is stuck forever!"She chirped happily.  
I was abruptly teleported back outside with Liberty  
"This again!"She said angered   
"Yeah well let's just go."I said unsure opening the metal doors to see doll running around, but they were not dolls but young children!  
We looked at each other "This is not good!" as we said this the dolls looked at us with blank masked faces.  
"Run?"She said   
"RUN!"I said before we started running the dolls following close behind.  
Suddenly they stopped and they were flying, no we were falling, why falling of everything it had to be heights.  
"This is even worse than before!"Liberty said next to me  
"You think!"I said before the clock chimed 12:00 and we stopped in midair before we were shot in different directions, causing me to black out.  
When I awoke there was something covering my eyes, I reached up to pull it off a child's hand stopped me.  
"They will get you if you take off the mask."The child sounded calm but his hand was a cold as ice  
"Who and what are you and what will get me!"I said crawling backwards away from the voice and into a wall.  
"I am a Doll as you would call me but you can call me Sean.And the other dolls are not as nice and will report you in for not having a mask."He said  
"But this isn't a mask it's a cloth!"I said still not trusting this doll.  
"It was the best I could do and as long as your eyes are not seen you are safe."Sean said calmly.  
"What is this place then?"I said beginning to calm down.  
"To me it's home but to you it is a dream it has no name or cannot be described by someone."  
"Then what would you describe it as?"  
"It's a kids imagination whoever enters a dreamlike state will have a week to leave here or they are stuck here forever and what you saw before the "child dolls" were kids previously but got stuck here and gave up hope."  
"What time is it?"  
"3:00"  
"Wait you mean I have 3 more hours till 6:00!"I nearly shouted  
"Quiet or they will notice you!"He said covering my mouth  
"Sovry."I said muffled  
"Fine but if you shout again I will end you!"  
"Ok jeez wait we're is my companion!"  
"She is on the other side of the factory."  
"I need to get to her then!"  
"Not in this condition."  
"But I need to find her."I said urgently  
"Fine I'll gat you a mask you can see with!"Sean said as he shuffled around   
Signaling he was getting up, "and do not take off the cloth no matter what happens!"  
"Fine then just hurry."I said waiting as the clock chimed 4:00.  
"Here you go a stupid mask."  
I quickly put it on looking around realizing there were dolls every where you looked but they were paying me no attention, but when I looked back I saw my reflection on the mask was a wide smile machine the one she had.  
"Let's go."he said shaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah we should hurry."I said as he lead me down corridors and into a large room with a stage and a figure.  
5:00  
"Hello darling!"A elegant voice said as the figure moved around.  
"We have no time for this Sean let's go."  
"Sorry...Goodbye."  
"Wha-"I said before the mask was removed and smashed on the ground.  
"This is for your own good."He said as I was thrown into a seat and secured there.He quickly ran out of the room, the lights from the stage shining on me.  
"What is going on here?!?"  
"Your to be kept here till day 7 to ensure you are to be the next puppet master."The figure said walking over to me.  
"Why?"  
"So we can be freed from this prison!"It said  
"Who are you?"I said angrily  
"Call me Azunee."  
"Ok Azunee what about my friend who was with me?"  
"She is probably already a new doll if not then she will be here soon."  
"What do you mean new doll?"  
6:00


End file.
